Who would have thought
by pootie-applewater
Summary: Harry and Draco have become best friends, But they go further. *Slash HP/DM*
1. intro disclaimer

Intro/disclaimer  
  
________________________  
  
Who would have thought  
  
by Sofie  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own any of the characters, they belong to Warner Brother co. or to J.K Rowling herself.  
  
Summary:  
  
*Slash HP/DM* They are in their 7th year at Hogwarts, they have become friends. They Great battle has been fought and won by the side of good, although there were casualties. Want to knoow more? read on ;)  
  
What is slash you ask?  
  
Slash fics are fics that deal with man/man relationships (here in this case) or female/female relationships. So if this is the kind of fanfic you wanna read, I suggest that you find something esle to read, the same goes for all homophobics, bugger off.  
  
Rating: R 


	2. all the things that happened

1. all the things that happened  
  
_______________________________  
  
Wow it's hot outside, but guess what I don't care. And with the Dursleys almost ignoring me, the summer couldn't have been better. Well, I say almost, aunt Petunia has been kinder to me, I think it has something to do with Voldemort being dead and all, she knew about him and was also afraid of him. I guess she's kind gratefull to me that we've defeated him. Good riddens to bad rubbish (a/n always wanted to use that frase in one of my fics ;)), that's what I say.  
  
Many things have happened in our previous year at Hogwarts, first of all whe are no longer the famous trio, no, we are now a quartet, if you can believe it. The fourth person is Draco Malfoy, that shocks you right? The first day back, he wasn't himself. It seemed like all the other Slytherins were ignoring him. He was sitting alone in a cart and because all the other were taken, I had no choice but sit there with him. So we started talking and he told me that his father had banished him, he had been living with some relative. I actually asked him why and I was really surprised when he told me, his father wanted him to become a death eater, but he didn't. All those years, it was all a charade. What he asked next was a real chocker, he asked if we would ever become friends. And I always thought that he hated me, I never hated him, I just was really pissed of at him most of the times. That's how we became a quartet, in a nutshell. Okay Ron still doesn't trust him, but they are civil towards eachother, which is a progress.   
  
There happened other things, one of them is, how can I put this, 'Hello, I'm Harry Potter and I'm gay', Surprise. Yeah I'm gay. After that whole deal with Cho Chang in the 5th year I wasn't really attracted to girls anymore, If I ever was. When I told them (Draco, yeah it's Draco now, included) they were shocked, okay Ron was shocked. Hermione told me that she actually saw this coming and Draco said nothing, he just had this strange look in his eyes, Almost a look of hope mixed with happiness, very strange and disturbing. As he never had a look of happiness on his face. They dealt with the info, Ron has gotten used to me checking out guys. Draco and I have gotten a lot closer, I would almost say that we are now best friends, if not more.  
  
At the end of the year, Voldemort got defeated, the great battle was finally over. We did lose many people. Mad eye moody was gone, killed by Lucius malfoy. McGonagall had been struck by the avada kedavra curse. And some other people, whose names I don't know.  
  
And now we're ready to go to our final year at Hogwarts and I'm really looking forward to seeing Draco, Hermione and Ron again. I did see them over the summer, we all had to take our apparation test, which we all passed, I have to say it's really handy. Now I don't have to ask the Dursleys if I can go to my friends, now with one pop, I'm there. I spend a lot of time with Draco, I didn't dare go to Ron and Hermione, because the first time I did I actually caught them snogging. Yeah, their a couple now, Finally.   
  
One day and I'm back at Hogwarts, the last day at the Dursleys, you actually don't think that I will be back here when the year is over, do you? Because Sirius had been my godfather, I was in his will and I inherited the Grimmauld place, so I have a home to go to. I've also been offered a job as seeker of the Birtish quidditch team. It's a dream come true!   
  
Now I just need to get my trunk ready and get some sleep. Tomorrow I'm going back!  
  
---------------------  
  
a/n so what do you think so far? Is it good? Draco and Harry haven't become lovers, yet. They just are closer now, more than best friends, but not yet lovers. 


	3. Back to Hogwarts

A/N Sorry if my language isn't all that great, English is not my first language.  
  
Some of you also suggested that I jumped rather quickly, I just wanted to to let you know what happened before starting the final year. It would be rather strange when harry and Draco were suddenly the best of friends. What exactly happened with draco and his father will be explained in the story. Tomherns Suggested that I sould put in a bit of Percy and Penelope and I might put that in, but don't keep your hopes up. Thanks to all for reviewing, I hope you will like this chapter, enjoy!  
  
2. Back to Hogwarts  
  
________________________  
  
Harry Woke up Early next morning, The sun already up and you could feel that it was going to be once again a hot day. The summer was over for Harry, but not for the sun.  
  
"Come down here!!!", Uncle Vernon was shouting, so Harry stood up, got dressed and went down. When he went to his uncle, he couldn't believe what he was seeing, it actually looked like Uncle Vernon was happy.  
  
"Where is your trunk and that ruddy pidgeon of yours?" he was barking at harry.  
  
"Still in my room." Harry wasn't quite sure what to expect from him.  
  
"Well get them down here, we're going to take you to the trainstation."  
  
Harry's mouth fell, it had been years since the Dursleys had offered him to drive him to the station, he guessed it had something to do with this being the last couple of hours he had to spend in their company. They must be pleased that they never going to see him again. And the feeling was mutual.  
  
Dudley came bustling in the living room, stuffing his mouth with pancakes. He had stopped with his diet, because Vernon thought he was to skinny. It was almost impossible, but he was even larger than before, He couldn't even walk like a normal person, he sort of waggled.   
  
"What are you standing here for, boy, get your things so we can go!"   
  
Harry was very happy to leave, he could finally go back home!  
  
The black haired boy ran upstairs and collected his things.  
  
As soon as he was down the stairs, uncle vernon opened the door and they left.   
  
The whole ride to Kingscross was pretty calm, aside from Vernon shouting at other drivers who drove in front of him.  
  
They stepped out, the no-neck man was almost grinning. He was about the jump in his car, when aunt Petunia, who came with them to the station, came over to Harry.  
  
"Take care" Harry wasn't actually sure what he'd just heard, Aunt petunia said 'take care'. She turned around and stepped into the car, Uncle Vernon had never driven this fast before.  
  
'So that's that, no more Dursleys, I'm free' Harry thought. He looked for a trolley, Found one and put all his things on it, heading for Platform nine and three quarters.  
  
In front of him he saw the back of a silver haired boy, he knew exactly who it was, Draco. He started running to catch up with him.  
  
"Hey Draco!" Draco Malfoy turned around and smiled. "hey" He said in return.  
  
Yeah, Malfoy was a pretty decent guy, no more horrid sarcasm, no more taunting, okay, once in a while the old Malfoy reared it's ugly head, but not as much as it used to.  
  
They walked together to to the platform, waiting for Ron and Hermione. When they finally saw them, they decided not to disturb their moment, because once again Harry caught them snogging, although this time a little more intense them the last time. It seemed like they had a lot of practise over the summer.  
  
"Let's not disturb them and let's find ourself seets, okay?" Draco nodded and they stepped on the train in search for an empty cart. They finally found one.  
  
"hey guys, did you have a great summer?" Hermione came in with Ron and sat down.  
  
harry and Draco looked at eachother and couldn't help but snicker.  
  
"Yeah I had a great summer and I see you have too."  
  
Hermione flushed and Ron's ears went dark red.  
  
"So are you guys ready for the last year of Hogwarts, I've read the books and there are some very interesting things that we're going to learn..."  
  
And she was off, Hermione was once again talking about school, Maybe, just maybe, harry thought, that Ron might have another effect on her, but apparently, none could change Hermione Granger.  
  
"... and I've read about Vampires, did you know that."   
  
"For pitty sake, give it a rest, Hermione!" The girl glared at Ron before kissing him.  
  
"get a room, the tought of you and the weasel being together is hard enough for me, but seeing you two kiss makes me want to gag, just get a room!" Malfoy sneered at them, but before Ron could retort his sneer, they were asked if they wanted something from the Trolley. As always, they bought something of each.  
  
While eating, Harry smiled at Malfoy, strangely enough, it made Draco blush.  
  
"Hey Draco, is something wrong, you look red." The Griffindor just asked, because it wasn't exactly the type of thing Draco would do.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just that, well, there something I want to tell you."  
  
"So tell me."  
  
"I'll tell you this evening, okay?"  
  
"Sure." Harry wondered what it was that he wanted to tell him.  
  
"Guys, I thing we should get changed, we're almost arriving at Hogwarts." It was again, Hermione who thought about it. They changed into there robes, Harry noticed again that Draco was blushing, but before he could think about it, they arrived at Hogwmeade station. All of them ready for the new the feast.  
  
"Hullo, 'arry, 'mione, ron and Malfoy. Did yer have a great summer?" Hagrid bellowed over at them.  
  
"Yeah, great, We'll see you inside, bye Hadgrid!"  
  
(a/n I'm gonna speed it up abit, I'm sorry, But I can't take it anymore *grins*)  
  
The feast was over quickly, a lot of new students were spread into the four houses. Harry, Ron and Hermione went to Griffindor tower, But Draco asked Harry, before he could enter the common room, if they could talk now.  
  
"Sure, why don't we go outside, I want to see what the quidditch field looks like anyways." Harry suggested, Draco agreed and they set of, silently walking along eachother until they were at the field.  
  
"I see nothing changed." They both looked around.  
  
"harry," Malfoy face him, "I've got something to tell you and I don't want to throw our friendship away because of it, it's just something I got to say before I go insane."  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows, but motioned him to continue.  
  
"Well, here goes nothing, Harry, I... Imgayandilikeyou." Malfoy let it out in one tide-together word. Not sure what he had just heard, the only thing harry could respond whit was "huh?"  
  
"Harry, I'm gay and I like you." Maloy said again, but now the Griffindor was sure about what he heard.  
  
-----------------------  
  
a/n I don't know, is this a good chapter? I'm having doubts about continuing this story, I have started another Malfoy/Harry story at my fanfiction site, just go to http://brokenmirrors.com/fanfiction and tell me what you think, you can add stories yourself, if you want to, I want to make it one big Harry Potter fanfiction archive. 


	4. change of author

eapoefreak has taken over this fanfic, you can read the briliant new chapter at http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1575941 It's truly amazing!  
  
Blessed be  
  
Gothiclady 


End file.
